The Place Where I Belong
by XLONEWOLF15X
Summary: What if Naruto lost his memory, and was found by Robin, which the straw hats don't exist, but her horrible past still does. And then when Naruto finds out his own past they bond over it and something more than friendship blooms. NaRo pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**First chapter hope you like it **

**Chapter 1**

**The place where I belong **

He felt numb, unable to move a single finger. He looked at the surface of the water fading away before his dying eyes, while being swallowed up by what seemed like total darkness.

"What happened?" he said trying to remember how it became like this, but couldn't remember. It took him a while to find out what was happening.

"Oh shit, did I lose my memory….damn," he cursed at himself for not remembering what had happened to him. He was now slowly beginning to lose everything, his name, who he was, where he lived, who his friends and enemy's were. Before blacking out he saw a faint image of someone, it was the one who did this to him. The man who once was his best friend, and who was now his enemy.

"Sasuke," Naruto said before blacking out completely.

"**You really are quite pathetic aren't you boy,"** A deep dark demonic voice said to Naruto. Then, without any warning, beyond the darkness Naruto was in, an ominous red light shone, getting bigger and bigger until it illuminated everything that surrounded him. The next thing he knew, he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time; comfort. He felt like he was laying on big fluffy bed. He also smelt something too, like someone was cooking something, and then flash: He was awake. Yet he didn't who he was, not even a name was available in his mind.

He sat up and looked around then at himself. The first thing he noticed was that he was covered in bandages from head to toe and he was wearing nothing but boxers. His surroundings were quite simple and amazing at the same time. He was in a bed with red sheets and a violet blanket, there were wood floors, three blue-grey walls that for some strange reason blended with the room quite well. The fourth wall was only windows that showed a balcony where there was an impressive view of the ocean. On the far right of it was a round table with only two chairs where two people could watch the waves together. It all looked simply peaceful.

"So you're up."

He heard the voice from behind him and turned around. He almost forgot to breathe because standing in the doorway was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She wore a purple button up shirt that showed off the generous swell of her breasts. Blue jeans complimented her hips well enhancing her hour glass figure. Her dark hair was grown long reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were a stunning blue, and her skin was perfectly tanned. She was simply beautiful.

"You had a nice sleep I would expect," she said, moving to the side of his bed and sat down on the end.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, wanting to know her name.

"My name?" she smirked. "My name is Nico Robin, and who might you be?" she inquired.

"Me" he said "I-I don't know." He tried to remember what had happened to him before he got there, but all he could see in his mind was darkness and a big red light surrounding him. He looked at her and she was smiling a sweet, calm smile.

"You must have amnesia."

The man looked at her not knowing what she meant.

"It's when someone loses their memory due to a head injury or a traumatic event that they witnessed triggers self defense mechanism," she explained.

"The self defense-what?" he asked, squinting his eyes even more confused than he was a moment ago. She giggled. He heard this and blushed. Even though he lost his memory, somehow he knew he had never seen someone this beautiful before.

"Nevermind," Robin said. "Well, I guess you're just going to have to stay here until you get your memory back." she stated. In an instant he went from being confused and alarmed to overjoyed.

"Really? You mea- augh," he jumped up so quick, having forgotten his body was littered with injuries. He quickly fell down on the bed, holding his sides. Every part of him was screaming in agony, he did not know what had happened to him, but if he were to hazard a guess he would think that a pack of rabid tigers had mauled him.

"Please, you must relax," the woman requested, while rushing to him in order to help him get back into a laying position.

"Your wounds haven't completely healed yet, and plus you lost too much blood and don't have enough energy to move fully." she informed him as she checked his bandages, making sure that he hadn't reopened any stitched-up wounds. He blushed again when she touched his legs to see if there was any blood.

"However it is quite amazing that you were able to jump up without a second thought. Not to mention, with all the wounds you suffered, you should have been dead before I found you," Robin stated, when she was finally done checking, and was sure that no wound had reopened. The unspoken questions in her voice made him squirm under her careful scrutiny.

"Heh, thanks," he chuckled, taking it like a compliment. His jubilation soon faded when he realized that she had been the one to find him.

"What happened when you found me? Where did you find me, and how did you get me here? Also, where am I? What is this pla-" He was about to continue until Robin put her hand on his mouth

"Whoa, easy there. Any more talking, and you might reopen your wounds," she teased.

"Look, I just made dinner. Let me bring it up so we can eat it, and that way you can regain some strength. Then we'll talk, okay?"

He nodded while she stood then left the room.

He lay there with hundreds of questions buzzing around in his bandaged skull. Who was he? Where was he from? There was a lifetime worth of questions that were piling up in his head, but he perked up at the thought of answering all of these endless questions while staying in the unknown place with her. So with that, he tucked his hands back behind his head and waited for her to bring in the food she had so kindly made for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You

**My second chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Thank You**

**The Place Where I Belong**

He didn't know what to think at that moment, the only thing he knew was that this was the best meal he had ever eaten. The woman named Robin had made them both dinner, she called it paste, or something. He didn't really like the looks of it at first, it looked like a big pile of thick, chewy string, but that was before he tasted it. Though he had been hesitant, when he finally dared to try a bite it had been to discover with joy that the food he was eating was in fact delicious. Within his first few chomps he had begun to feel a sense of déjà vu, but he pushed the thoughts of familiarity away. All they did was bug him for the memories stayed too far out of his reach.

"Hmmm…this paste, or whatever its called, is great!" he exclaimed happily, his mouth full to the brim with the noodles. He gulped the mouthful down loudly which made the beauty give a light chuckle.

"Thank you, and its called pasta," Robin said smiling.

"Oh yeah, pasta," he mused after gulping down another mouthful of it.

"You know, if you like it so much, I can make a different version of this called pesto, and it's just as delicious," she offered.

"Seriously? That would be awesome, thanks," he answered without hesitation.

After finishing his sixth plate he stretched back with a satisfied groan. He looked at the woman and smiled warmly.

"That was wonderful, thank you so much."

"I'm surprised you were able to sleep for four days straight with that appetite, I would have thought the roaring of your stomach pains would have woken you up instantly," Robin commented, also a little astonished of how much he ate.

"FOUR DAYS?" he shouted, sitting up quickly on the bed, looking at her with wide eyes. He was once again reminded of his numerous injuries with the swift motion and instantly moaned in pain.

"I told you not to move so much," Robin reminded him, while getting up from her chair and rushing to his side.

"Yeah…sorry I…forgot," he groaned while holding his sides, breathing heavily and scrunching up his eyes, bearing the small amount of pain that wasn't as bad as it had been earlier.

"Wait," he said, opening his eyes and turning his head up to meet Robin's. When she saw his face, there was half realization, and half confusion written on it. She had said a name for him. She knew him. The small glimmer of answer shone before him temptingly.

"Yes, I actually forgot that you don't remember anything, not even your name" said Robin, remembering. He then started to get anxious, the thought of knowing who he was was starting to get to him again. He needed to know at least one fact about himself, and the on person who knew that fact was the woman who was standing right beside him.

"What is my name?" he questioned desperately, with pleading in his eyes and voice. She then sat down at the foot of his bed, and looked at him with a calm expression and a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," she declared.

He sat there and looked down at his lap letting the name sink in, but nothing came to his mind. Like a black hole had made it's home in his head all he was able to find was emptiness. Whatever happened to him, he must have gotten beaten pretty badly, especially in the head to not even know, or remember the sound of his own name. The only fact he knew about it, was that the word Uzumaki meant "maelstrom." He kept thinking about it for a few more minutes to see if something came to him, but nothing did. It was quiet in the room, and still for all that time he was thinking. At least he knew one thing: that Robin was a very patient woman, waiting all that time for him to figure out that she had known his name.

"Well, anything?" Robin finally broke the silence, seeing an annoyed and strained look on his face. He looked at her with frustration/

"No, nothing. Damn it!" he cursed. "All I am is a name right now, and I guess I have to live with that. Naruto," he breathed, trying to piece his broken mind back together. Hoping each saying would bring something to light.

Robin stared at him and laughed softly. "That's a pretty carefree way to look at it. All you are is a name. I wish I could be so unburdened."

"Carefree? I guess I've learned something else about myself," Naruto said with a big grin, and Robin returned with her own smile.

"By the way," he inquired, "how is it you knew my name?"

"Yes, about that. Would you hold on for one moment?" Robin replied, while getting up. Naruto nodded, and she left the room.

A minute passed when she came back, and was holding a bundle of white cloth between her hands.

"Here, this was strapped to your head when I found you," Robin said handing the bundle over to Naruto. He unwrapped it and found a black head band with a rectangular metal plate on it which was cracked and smudged around the edges. In the middle of it was what looked like a symbol of a leaf on it.

Naruto had the strangest feeling that this was important somehow, he just couldn't remember why of course. He turned it over, and there it was: his supposed name, 'Naruto Uzumaki.'

"Huh, I don't know why, but this seems familiar, but I wish I knew what this symbol meant," Naruto said, flipping the headband over looking at the leaf symbol on it.

"Neither do I. I tried to research it in my books while you were unconscious, but I couldn't find anything," Robin stated almost apologetically.

Naruto looked up. "Books?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm a historian. I research events of the world that happened years and years ago. I'm also an archeologist, which means I investigate old cultures that have since either changed or disappeared entirely," she explained.

"But none of these books helps me. I have questions that I really need answered," Naruto insisted, his own frustrations at his lack of memory spilling over.

"Of course," Robin said understandingly while still smiling that soft, calm smile, not minding his aggressive attitude. "What questions do you want me to answer?"

He hesitated, feeling a touch of apprehension for his own manners in front of the person who, to his knowledge, had saved him and was now feeding him and housing him. "Well, you said you found me all covered in wounds. How exactly did you find me?" asked Naruto.

She sat back down on the end of his bed, and started to explain. "Well, I was walking on the beach looking for sea shells. When I was about three miles away from my house I found you," she said. "You were covered in blood, your wounds still fresh. I thought it was a miracle you were still alive. So I took you back here and treated you, and you have been asleep for four days," she finished explaining. "I hope you don't mind but while you were asleep I examined the clothes you had been wearing."

"Oh no, don't worry about it," said Naruto hastily, waving his hands in front of his face. "Were you able to find out anything from my stuff?"

"No, I'm sorry, but everything you have was not familiar to me. To speak truthfully, I had never seen anything like the stuff you had on you."

"Well, that sucks," he said, leaning back on the bed, disappointed. "Anyway, my next question is: where exactly is this place?" he questioned.

"You're on a small island in the Grand Line," she answered. "The only humans on this island are you and I. I found this place eight years ago, an unnamed island all by itself in the world, but I gave it a name. I call it 'Hanatsuchi,'" she explained. " This house we're in used to have owners before, but they deserted it along time ago for some reason.

"Wow, so this whole island is yours?" Naruto inquired in awe.

"Yes, I guess in a way it does but I don't think of it like that," Robin replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it is not important right now… do you have any other questions?" she asked.

"Hmmm… nope that was pretty much everything I wanted to ask, for right now at least," Naruto stated.

"Well, I guess that's okay, it is getting a little late anyways," she said, turning her head towards the balcony. Naruto blinked in confusion, and then turned his head to the right and saw what she meant.

Outside there was only darkness in the sky. The only thing illuminated in it was the spectacle of stars, and a crescent moon, with it's light reflected off of the ocean perfectly.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't know," Naruto was trying to apologize, but Robin put up a hand to silence him.

"You don't have to apologize. I rarely sleep, and I also enjoyed talking with you, but I think it's time for you to get some rest," she said grinning.

Naruto gave her a big grin in return.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed with her.

Robin got up and walked to the door. "Well, good night," she whispered.

"Yeah, night… and thanks, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be alive right now," Naruto replied, deeply meaning every word.

"You're welcome and thank you. It's been a long time since I had a real conversation with someone," Robin said, looking directly at him with a sweet smile that made Naruto blush.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and chuckled, "You're welcome."

"Well, night Naruto Uzumaki" she finally said, before turning off the lights, and shutting the door completely.

"Yeah, night Nico Robin," Naruto said smiling, and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes thinking that even though he didn't fully know who he was yet, he was glad that he was here. With Robin. It was nice to know he was not alone.


End file.
